Conduit couplings commonly include two coupling halves, each of which may be provided with locking means for immediately closing the associated conduit upon disengagement of the coupling in order to prevent the conveyed medium from escaping. Upon coupling, the locking means are released and a flow path between the first and the second conduit is unblocked.
If the media are to be handled at very low temperature with such conduit couplings, then various problems will arise in conjunction with “cold loss” and freezing moisture, also in the form of mist. Heat that penetrates into the conduit system may lead to evaporation of low temperature cooled liquid, thereby causing a substantial pressure. The freezing moisture may cause sluggishness or even freezing of the coupling.